


9 Months to Love

by yellowermine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowermine/pseuds/yellowermine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanart made for the Swan Queen Big Bang: Banging All Summer Challenge. It was inspired by the fanfiction Nine Months to Love by LZ Clotho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fanart #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lzclotho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nine Months to Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109558) by [lzclotho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho). 




	2. Fanart #2

**[Click Here for Higher Resolution](http://i.imgur.com/9wavevU.png).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I wanted to thank LZ Clotho for writing such a beautiful story, it really inspired me from the first time I read its draft. Secondly I'd like to thank this [amazing lady](http://asdotnet.tumblr.com) for offering a second pair of eyes and some much needed tips.  
> Every kind of feedback is very much appreciated. You can also come find me on tumblr, I'm [spoonofevil](http://spoonofevil.tumblr.com) over there.


End file.
